petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 November 2013
12:17 hi 12:18 User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS!#comm-12120 12:19 ..i hate terraria i prefer MC 12:19 Terraria is more of a fighting game... MC more of a building... I like both but MC's still my favorite 12:20 i prefer MC 12:20 plus we already have minecraft ds 12:22 ... 12:22 but have your ever even played terraria to its max cuz it seems lame at first 12:23 Hey hey hey 12:23 hi new person User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS!#comm-12120 12:23 hi 12:23 "NEW PERSON" HAS A MUTHER EFFIN' NAME D: < 12:24 Lol, 12:24 lol 65 edits of the "new person" 12:24 I found my 3ds 12:24 lol 12:24 now I can use Petit Computer again 12:24 and you leave the wiki for the 3DS?? 12:25 ? 12:25 you know you can go into the wiki chat on the 3ds 12:25 I lost my 3ds so I couldnt use Petit Computer 12:25 but you cant post i think 12:25 so I took a new hobby 12:25 hai 12:25 MR LEVI 12:25 hm 12:25 hi 12:25 I'm on the CPU 12:25 my 3ds is infront of me 12:25 Twin 12:26 I found my 3ds :P 12:26 oh twin but then i would have to redo all of my progress :/ 12:26 ck make a full port of super mario bros you have 10 mins 12:26 ready set go 12:26 k 12:26 which is alot 12:26 hmm 12:26 i'll just remake the important stuff then 12:26 Done 12:26 nice 12:26 i demand qrs 12:26 User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS!#comm-12120 12:27 petitcomuter.wikia.com/wiki/totallyrealqrcodes/cksuperbros3 12:27 i'll just remake the buggy stuff and you can just copy it in 12:27 oh k 12:28 my chat keeps crashing 12:28 oh 12:29 also twin how would i change the terrain generator so i can make a bigger world? 12:29 idk 12:29 change some DIMs and FOR loops 12:29 errrrr 12:29 uhhhh 12:30 can you include a terrariaan generator that includes underground a huge world and hell in that bug fix thing of yours? 12:30 uhh probably not 12:30 aw 12:30 maybe once i figure out block collision 12:31 but bug fixes come first 12:31 Twin, are you working on any big games currently? 12:32 aottg 12:32 i dont really need block collision. i need a stable terrain genenorator that makes a terraria like world 12:32 lolwut\ 12:32 you need block collision to make terraria ds 12:32 but i will need block collision at another time 12:32 oh 12:32 so i dont need it atm 12:33 i gtg right now.. i might or might not be back later c ya 12:34 kbye 12:34 Twin 12:34 hi 12:34 Do you recommend any good games for Petit Computer? 12:34 village 12:34 smb3 12:34 mm2 12:34 mcds 12:34 pokemon ptc 12:35 Mcds is out? 12:35 yeah 12:35 1.8 i think 12:35 oh it is too :D 12:35 mm2? 12:36 megaman 2 demo 2 12:36 ohh 12:36 :P 12:36 petit farm 12:36 Village has come a long way ever since I got it 12:36 yeah 12:36 steins gate 8-bit 12:37 klondike 12:37 bot-tris 12:38 im updating my village app :P 12:38 brb 12:38 jack os 12:38 jkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjk don't get that XD 12:41 brb 12:42 almost done scanning 12:43 done 12:45 back 12:46 Hey 12:46 :P 12:46 I'm playing village :D 12:47 You can dig up treasures now!?! 12:47 omgomg 12:48 XD 12:48 i don't even have a shovel yet 12:48 This is so much more AC :D 12:48 I love ac mor than anything 12:48 yeah 12:48 How you get a shovel? 12:48 shop 12:48 Lol, I just bought a shovel 12:48 o: 12:49 It's only $500 12:49 How do you equip it? 12:49 x 12:50 Then what/ 12:50 a 12:50 :O I found iron 12:50 nice 12:51 I have 4k already :P 12:51 o: 12:52 I'm planting more trees 12:53 :D AdADA 12:53 This is so awesome 12:54 i'm adding weather to aottg 12:54 aottg? 12:54 Sorry, I'm still catching up :P 12:54 Attack on Titan Tribute Game 12:54 now you have a chance to slip if it's raining 12:54 and the hook could fail 12:54 :P 12:54 and it has a cool rain sfx 12:55 I'll dl the demo soon 12:55 cool 12:56 Are there money rocks in Village? 12:57 idk 12:57 omg i dug up a ruby :D 12:57 nice 12:58 u get 10k from a ruby :D 12:58 Okay, imma get Aottg 12:58 kk 01:04 chat crashed 01:04 but i got it 01:04 XD 01:05 imma play it now 01:05 k 01:23 guess wut 01:23 chicken butt 01:24 no I'm getting pokemon x in a little bit 01:24 o: 01:24 let's battle immediately 01:24 right when you get your starter 01:24 why 01:24 i'll use lvl 3 gible 01:24 battle is fun 01:25 chat keeps crashing 01:25 XD ok but i gotta start with a starter i dont want first cuz my bro wants to have froakie and fennekin 01:25 its not showing whos in the chat 01:25 so it will take a bit 01:25 like on the side 01:26 now i cant see any msgs in the chat D: < 01:26 imma go now 01:26 baiiii 01:26 :P 01:26 bye 01:27 bye 01:27 hi 01:27 hi 01:27 Hello 01:28 User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS! 01:28 if i leave suddenly the computer might have unplugged, the computer has no battery left . - . 01:28 ok 01:29 Awesome, I never played terreria tho 01:29 WikiBot 01:30 terraria is fun 01:30 btw 01:31 Its minecraft 2d RPG style 01:31 I seen a little bit of Tobuscus Walkthrough 01:33 Is wikibot afk? 01:33 probably 01:33 he always is 01:33 unless he's not 01:35 BLOOPY 01:35 i 01:35 im bored 01:36 I'm Bloopy. 01:36 i'm twin 01:36 I'm (slime) 01:36 i'm (doge) 01:37 I'm (troll) and (nyancat 01:37 ) 01:37 poops 01:37 XD 01:37 i failed 01:43 bye 01:43 bye 01:43 bye 01:43 just scanned aot 01:44 cool 01:47 nosebleed button A wtf? 01:49 special move 01:49 i removed it 01:49 he bites his hand to turn into a titan 01:49 .- . 01:50 I might remake graphics 01:50 k 01:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o2RMEGBL2Y 01:50 skip to 1:00 01:56 AOT looks awesome .3. 01:57 Wiki Bot 01:57 ikr 01:58 I need Bot's Help 01:58 k 02:03 hi 02:03 hi 02:05 Hellu 02:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgJlpghxTMc 02:06 how would i make something similar to that but in a 2d environment 02:08 Animation 02:08 ... 02:09 Special Attack Animation 02:09 i mean for the boss fight 02:09 not just animations 02:09 i can do animations 02:13 WikiBot are you there? .3. 02:23 ... 02:26 ... 02:31 Bot 02:32 Hello? 02:32 Randomous? 02:38 Mouse wont talk at all 02:39 hes been afk for about an hour now 02:39 Oh H 02:39 what? 02:43 Sorry, browsing Steam for Linux 02:47 Randomouse 02:50 hi 02:50 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wut 02:52 helu 03:02 hi 03:03 bye 03:07 bot 2013 11 08